Way to Blow Potter
by TheWrittenSorcerer
Summary: Harry Potter blew up, literally, around two hundred years of age. The resultant magical explosion covered the world. See the results. Het/Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own him Sam I Am. I do not own him in a box, I do not own him with a fox, I do not own him here or there, I do not own him anywhere, I do not own him Sam I am, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The Aftermath**

The year was 2145 A.D. Harry James Potter, the most powerful wizard ever born, had just died after messing up a ritual designed to take the illness called cancer out of existence. The resulting aftermath caused a large amount of magic to coat the earth. All technology was destroyed in an instant.

Ten years later in 2155 A.D 50% of muggles have died from the resultant wild magic that had been released upon the death of the great and powerful Harry Potter. Muggles who survived were found to have a latent magical gene, descendants of squibs or other magical beings.

Twenty years after Harry Potter, as they were now referring to time, a new type of mineral is discovered. Having been mutated beyond belief by wild magic, this mineral now produces the power which explains why there were now magical storms happening. No muggles still exist, even those with latent magical genes were too weak to live in such an extremely magical environment. Their children all turned out to be witches and wizards. Creatures such as Goblins and Veela experienced a population boom, any child of a creature finds themselves fully creature, instead of the hybrids that were produced. Magical hominids aren't the only ones who have experienced the power though. Phoenixes are producing at an extreme rate. The immortal birds, which used to only reproduce twice in their life times, are now reproducing rapidly. Vampires find themselves fertile after thousands of years of infertility and werewolves are no longer subjected to pain during transformations, their wolves now apart of the main consciousness. Even the fae have started coming out of hiding.

Thirty years after Harry Potter, Hermione Potter nee Granger finds herself still living. Nearing two hundred years of age, she hypothesizes that the magical ageing process has slowed even further. Fae are now apart of normal magical society, innovating changes within the wizarding communities. Witches now find themselves, after hundreds of years of subservience, able to vote and hold seat within the Wizengamot. The house of Bones is no longer alone in its matriarchal position. House Elves, no longer the small subservient beings they once were, are allowed freedom. Kreacher is the only elf to still desire his former masters company, "no one else is twisted enough," being his only comment.

Forty years after Harry Potter, Hermione and Harry's great-great-great grandchild Gerard Potter-Greengrass rediscovered the ancient art of Soul Mapping. It is found that he is the reincarnation of his great-great-great-great grandmother Lily Potter nee Evans. _That explains his red hair and green eyes_, was all Hermione thought about that. She had long ago found that Harry's soul had helped fuel the magic of the world, he could no longer reincarnate as his soul had been dispersed.

Fifty years after Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley published her tell all book. Having followed in the foot-steps of the late Rita Skeeter, Ginny Weasley's book involved fictitious love affairs and explanations as to why her children's last names should have been Potter. She was written off as a nut case as everyone knew who their fathers were. Longbottom, Finnegan and Fudge were annoyed that they were being written off as the fathers of their children. Ginny had had nine children by her three lovers, only three of which spoke to her after that stupidity. Ronald Weasley and his wife Susan Bones discovered a new use to Dragon's Blood in an accident, de-ageing themselves and forgetting it in the process. They, luckily, remembered their children and the rest of their lives. Hermione Granger found a use for Dementor's blood, which found the shreds of Harry's soul. She would work tirelessly to rebind them so that he could reincarnate. She would succeed in the later have of the fifth decade without Harry. He would then reincarnate as his cousin's great-great-great-great-great-great grandchild after fifty nine years of having a shattered soul. Hermione finally passed away happily in her sleep, her greatest life's work completed.

The eleventh year of Harry Potter's Return, he had even been named Harry Potter, he was raised by Ronald Weasley. He found himself with Hermione Potter's reincarnation, who had been named Hermione Potter, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and who was the several greats grandchild of Cedric Diggory. Both were surprised to realise they were homosexual in these forms, not bisexual as they had been. They then proved that it was genetics that caused such, as Genetic were only minorly impacted by the soul, and linked it back, somehow, to Ronald Weasley's brother Charlie. The Wizarding world merely nodded, as witches and wizards could both give birth.

The Twentieth Year of Harry Potter's Return, or rather the year 2225 A.D as Harry insisted they return to telling time as such. He found himself dating Cor Weasley, a nice bloke about 5 years older than himself. Hermione was dating Luna Lovegood's reincarnation, Lani Lovegood and had been for five years. Harry was pleased to know that Lani was pregnant and Hermione was overly protective of her pregnant girlfriend. Marriage had been thrown out in lieu of magical bonding.

In 2235 A.D. Dark Lord Ambrosias, the reincarnation of Albus Dumbledore, was eaten by a new breed of Dragon. This breed of Dragon was Omnivorous, but preferred Dark Lords. It was called Draconis Lucas, and no one would comment in saying that it was an experiment by Harry Potter, even though everyone knew it was. That was also the decade it became illegal to call someone a mud-blood as muggles didn't exist, there was only magic. The memory of muggles was located in the Museum of Magical history and fascinated the world. Blood-purity was no longer an issue, as the most powerful didn't come from the old families.

It was 2245 A.D before Harry would confirm that he had gotten pregnant by Cor Weasley. Ronald, still being alive as he and his wife were functionally immortal, told his great grandson that he would have to bond with Harry or He'd have to make it right some other way. Cor Weasley and Harry simply laughed, as Harry had already planned to "bond with Cor, thank you very much." Ronald laughed and nearly cried as he remembered his good friend Harry Potter. Harry would then console Ronald, reminding him of all the good times they shared. They would be up drinking half the night.

It was 2255 A.D before Hermione shared her bonding with Lani. Having known each other in their previous lives, it was easier to bond then most. Simply exchanging words, blood and magic the two were inseparable for the rest of their life cycles. Neither of them could have been happier, even with the three bouncing babies on their laps and the two twenty year old children. Not to mention the grandchild on the way. No one dared to only have one child any more, not that anyone wanted to. Even the Malfoy and Parkinson families were larger than they used to be, three children for each couple. No one would ever again try to have a smaller family than that, for fear of social ridicule.

It was 2265 A.D before Witches and Wizards found themselves in a spot of trouble. At the rate they were repopulating the world, it'd only be a few centuries before the earth was full. They devised a plan right away, with the help of the fae, were, Veela, and Vampires they would create an area of expanded space, without expanding the earth itself. Witches and Wizards also found their limits in that decade as one wizard moved a mountain an inch instead of the foot he had been meaning to. It took three wizards and two witches to move it all the way. The Vampires, Veela, Fae, and Were also found themselves impressed. They remembered the weaknesses of wizard-kind earlier and knew that in a few decades, Wizards and Witches would be either great enemies or allies.

It was 2300 A.D before Harry's twelfth child was born. He was around a hundred years old, but like Ronald, had become demi-immortal accidentally. He and Cor had been playing around with the properties of the Draconis Lucas blood they had collected when it blew up. Instead of shredding his soul again, this explosion caused their magical cores to triple. Both of them, who could have lived several thousand years without problem, were now ageing so slowly that they were seen as gods. With time they'd only strengthen. Cor would bond with Harry that night, having put it off long enough in both their minds. It would be a decade before either would notice that their newest child seemed to enjoy beef just a little too much.

**A/N: Just a what if thought I had. It's kinda stupid, but I like it. READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
